Before Isabellainderrella (Azza and Jay's kid,girl) is born
by Brezzy2005101ezzy
Summary: This about Azza and Jay before Azza gives birth to twins at the age of 19.1 week away from the first episode of season 3.Inspired by Battlefield in the star wars the clone wars section.I know it seems like I am just copy n' pasting the words and changing names which is correct but eventually I post my own work that I made but in order to get to my part I need to do what I am doing.
1. chapter 1

ES-2473 held on tightly to the side of the ship, stumbling as it struggled to dodge an incoming blast.

"You hanging in there, vod?" His best friend Blaze teased as Jay nearly fell into him.

"Just another day in paradise."Jay replied as he scanned the ship's occupants. All of them were friends , wearing the same armor with the same colored markings.

The two of them were used to combat by now, already had enough tally marks on their shoulder plates to make a normal man dizzy. But it was a memorial of all they survived, and they were bound to survive many more.

"When we make it out of this one you owe me, okay?"Blaze's voice was lost over the commands to get ready to land.

"Watch your shoulder, I'm tired of fixing it over and over again."It was part of their routine banter by now, because Jay really was tired of patching him up over and over again. As a medic, it was his job, and in reality he never got tired of saving but he did get tired of Blaze's darn shoulder.

But the trouble was, he couldn't save all of them. Many a brother had died either as Jay got to them or before he was close, and he hated having to prioritize. Certain injuries were obvious: you would remove shrapnel from a trooper's body before you wrapped a sprained ankle. But sometimes it was harder, there were less and less medics, it seemed, and having to choose between a brother who was slowly bleeding to death and one who needed stabilization before their spinal cord was damaged was extremely difficult to the point were Jay felt himself responsible for the death he hadn't been able to by the time you stabilized one the other brother would have bled out, or if you went to them first then their brother was gone.

Even if it didn't always seem to be the biggest difference, Jay was ready to save as many lives as he could on and off the battlefields. He had been through it all, he'd set the most broken of bones and stopped the bloodiest of noses after some brothers got into a fight off the battlefield.

Who knew what the day had in store. Besides, Jay was looking forward to a nice rest afterward, and a nice shower and a few rounds of cards with his squad mates.

The doors opened, and the wind rushed in, carrying with it the sounds of the carnage that they were about to be a part of.

The view was now a sea of blue, orange, black and tan. Their colors, obviously were the blue, red,and orange, representing the third legion, the 100th, and the 212th respectively. It was soon after they'd landed, and Jay was far from the front lines, there were not many injuries as far as he could tell. Blaze was still at his side, they rarely strayed from each other unless it was a command. They had been raised together, they were of the same cohort, and they had made it this far together.

Up far ahead, but still visible, Jay could see the familiar sight of Elf lightsabers, 4 blue and 2 rainbow crystals. General Azza of the 212th, alongside General Elena of the Third Legion. Cole wasn't sure about the names of the general and commander of the 100th, he heard they were new.

He heard commands being shouted all around him as he was snapped back to reality.

"Watch your six!"

"Cover me!"

"Everyone get down!"Jay, Azza,and Elena instinctively ducked behind the wreckage of a downed gunship to shield himself from the blast from a droid's cannon.

He heard screams and a "man down!" Shouted from the other side of the gunship and ran into the fray. Blaze covered him, picking off a few shots from the spaces between the doors of the gunship.

Jay slid his arms under one of his secret girlfriend's soliders shoulders, half dragging and carrying him as gently as he could back to safety behind the gunship. He screamed in pain but Jay couldn't let that phase him if he was to have any shot at saving this man's life.

"Alright, Vod."Jay said under his breath, taking off his helmet. The man's eyes were shut in pain and Jay could tell he was slipping into unconsciousness.

"Stay awake.."Jay pleaded with him as he removed his own helmet, it often made it easier for brothers to cooperate when they could see their face on your own. It was reassuring.

Can you tell me your name, Vod?"Jay tried to keephim awake as he examined the wound. It was a shot to the shoulder, it wouldn't be problematic if it hadn't been bleeding so much.

"Don't have one yet…"As he muttered this, Jay could tell he was definitely a rookie, a shiny. His armor didn't have any sign of markings on it except corruption from the sand.

"I gotta call you something." Jay began to try to peel away the shoulder plates but this soldier began to scream and jerk as soon as his wound was opened.

Jay hated this part. He could numb the pain with a stim shot, but all he needed was to clean the wound. The limited supply of stim shots he had should be saved, because Cole could remember many times when he had ran out.

"I'm sorry about this." Jay was genuinely sorry, but knew that this could help save his brother's life. He took a clean rag from his pack, one of many that served as ways of cleaning out wounds, or also, a means of what Cole was about to do.

"Bite this" he commanded, and shoved it into the shiny's mouth without further protest.

The pressure Jay was already applying was stopping some of the bleeding, but not all of it. Some still seeped through. Jay knew he had to clean it, but the moment some of the hydrogen peroxide were to touch his wound-

More screams, this time muffled by the makeshift gag.

"Almost done."Jay muttered as he finished cleaning and applied a bacta patch to the wound, taking the gag out. His brother's head was rolling back and forth, a result of the pain and the damage to muscle and nerves. It would take time to build up strength in that arm again.

This entire process had taken less than three minutes. Next thing Jay had loaded the shiny onto a stretcher and sent him back for evac. He wouldn't be able to fight anymore, especially after slipping unconscious from the pain.

That trooper was young, no matter how much training he had had back in the Elf palace's soldier training west side , it still wasn't enough to prepare for the real battle.

Donning his helmet once again, he joined Blaze in his position.

"I heard there's more Elf Emppies than we expected, do you think they'll order a retreat?"

"I don't know, but I trust the generals."

"Me too but I haven't heard too much about the general of the 100th."

"Always a good time to learn."

"INCOMING!"A voice yelled and they looked over thetop of their cover to see a blast from the enemy hit the ground, but as it did it produced dozens more shots from it, popping up like firecrackers.

Several men went down. Jay could tell with a grim accuracy that they were all dead before they hit the ground.

"What was that?!"someone yelled.

"The Elf Emppies have a new toy."Blaze stated grimly, as a new sound raised their attention overhead when a squadron of bombers flew overtop them.

"I'm glad those are ours!"

"No kidding" Jay was going to respond but the order to advance from his secret girlfriend canceled out his words. Abandoning their cover, he and Blaze joined the army of troopers running toward the enemy, and an order came through their comlinks.

"All troops this is Alikia. All members of the 501st are to follow me. 212th is to follow general De-Florese. Their flanks are weak, and the 100th should be able to break their lines with our bombers and tanks."

Without question, Jay and Blaze banked left to follow general Alikia . Up ahead, they could see the dark robed figure leaping across the battlefield, stopping to swing his weapon every once and awhile.

It was an impressive sight, to watch a elf jedi in action. Especially the likes of Azza and Elena . Both of them exhibited their skills with their sabers in series of elegant strikes mixed with acrobatic flips and impressive footwork. And their antics also made them quite easy to follow.

As a clone trooper, you learned to see part of your life through your own eyes and part of it through a helmet or scope of a blaster. This proved true as Jay aimed and fired shot after shot, hitting target after target.

Another shot of warning came and Jay saw a glimpse of the strange new projectile going towards their front lines.

He watched, amazed, as the two Elf Jedi simply raised their arms and sent the Elf Emppies weapon back to their ranks.

But they were too slow to stop the other blasts of the tanks. The tanks had not aimed for them, or maybe they had but had missed miserably. The shot went rogue, careening into the side of a nearby cliff.

Echoes of the command cover rang out excessively throughout the select ranks of the 501st as a rockslide came careening their way.

So the Elf Emppies didn't miss, Cole thought grimly, as he realized they were trapped between two canyons.

Soldiers on both sides of the impending rockslide scrambled to get to the sides, and a few were caught up in the carnage, being buried under tons of dirt and rocks. Jay and Blaze dug into the sides of the canyon, desperate for a handhold. Their grappling hooks were the only thing holding them up. Cole was pretty sure his knuckles and hands were bleeding from the efforts keeping his grip on the cliff and his blaster,but that was hardly important as he shut his eyes, not wanting to see the rockslide take the lives of so many of his brothers.

Then suddenly he heard Blaze scream his name, and turned just in time to see his brother lose his foothold, sending a few tiny pebbles to join their giant cousins below. A few seconds later and Blaze would have been fine, but when his foot slipped, he lost his handholds. Jay reached out as soon as he realized what was happening. Struggling to no avail to get another good grip,Blaze grabbed onto his hand, and Jay was sure if he could've seen through his friend's helmet that he would see fear in the eyes identical to his.

Then Blaze's grip began to slip. He couldn't find new holds for any of his limbs, and his sweaty hands,even with the gloves, couldn't hold on.

Jay watched in horror and nearly screamed himself as he watched his brother fall into the rushing river of rocks below.


	2. chapter 2

Jay didn't remember much after that, but he did remember considering letting go himself so he could join his brother.

But he knew that's not what Blaze would have wanted.

"Alright men, new plan. Use your grappling hooks and cables to scale these canyon walls. We can get them from above, if nothing else. Make yourselves small targets."Alikia's voice came from over the comlink once again."Our bombers are now being occupied by some enemy interceptors, so we gotta be the cover. This is almost over!"

It's never over. Jay countered the general's words in his mind.

But he knew there was nothing he could do. He lost countless brothers in every battle, but none were ever as close to him as Blaze had been. One second he was there, and the next he was falling, screaming Jay's name.

Jay tried to shake the memory but knew he couldn't. He wouldn't. Blaze was gone, and it was his fault.

The rest of the battle was a blur.

He remembered shooting, he remembered having a fellow soldier die in his arms after his wounds proved too much. But he saved two of them.

And what had happened after that?

Oh right. The elf empierals dropped the bomb.

It was unlike anything anyone had ever seen.

The empierals' new weapon was deadly,and they never saw it in fact,these new bombs had a technology probably nobody had ever seen before. From the top of the canyon, the remains of the 501st watched while the new weapon cut through soldier after soldier of the 100th. Jay found out later that the individual shots were drawn to body heat. It was a perfect weapon against clones like them, because the separatist army was a bunch of nonliving droids.

The general and her learner at the front were struck too. Jay watched as they fought bravely, their lightsabers flashing in a fantastic lights display. The master nobly stood in front of the padawan, but it was to no avail. The blast intended for both of them multiplied until it became too much. General and learner fell.

All around there was now the blasts that didn't hit living targets struck, a strange most likely toxic glass fume arose. It expanded, like it was going to fill every space on the entire planet, and it seemed like it could as it seemed to grow at an exponential rate. All around them, it arose and swallowed up the soldiers. Their helmet filters could only protect them from it for a short period of time.

Jay wondered exactly how short that was as he began to turn and run.

He couldn't see the 212th (or anything else) but he heard both generals, commander Cody , and captain Rex all screaming into commlinks for an immediate evac.

But the gunships couldn't come quick enough. Less than half the troops remained to be picked up. And once they began their retreat, the weapon turned into something that reminded Jay an awful lot like the ion cannon of the Malevolence he had read about after listening to one of the air fighting plans Azza came up with a few months ago based on the Republic's action.. The blasts chased them, catching some of the last gunships in its blast.

It was the worst battle Jay had ever been in. Jay had been in alot of battles. No strach that out,it was a massacre. Jay had been in a few of those when he was leading the Alikia gang for Azza. There was chaos glory. Jay knew for sure there would still be choas even when they returned and he was right because there was even chaos when they returned to the cruiser. Through the speakers, barking commands called all available medics everywhere to treat those stricken, for some of them remained alive.

Exhaustion overtook Jay,Elena ,and Azza as he ran for what seemed like forever to the medbay. But they wasn't supposed to be exhausted. He was trained to be able to withstand extreme exertion under any circumstance. All soldies no,as they arrived at the medbay, his lungs felt like they were on fire. The room began to spin around him. He remembered a medic droid walking toward him, and upon seeing the medic symbol on Jay's shoulder armor, it commanded Jay over, but Jay took one step. His leg seemed unusually heavy.

Another quavering step, and Jay was out before he hit the ground. The same droid that had called Jay over called Azza over. Azza did the same thing so the droid called Elena over but Elena did the same thing.


	3. chapter 3

(-timeskip = 3 hours later-)

Azza and Elena had woken up so Azza text ask Alanna if Isabella and Anakin could come over for educational reasons and then Azza sent Alanna her corridiantes. Azza does have a phone but the elves are extremely high tech so azza has a holo pad and cell phone and comlink and entertainment all in one on a thick metal bracke. Alanna sent Azza a text reply. Text = sure Azza I will bring them over in a few. Thanks for the corridiantes. Azza replied with "Your welcome abd Thanks for bringing them over". Alanna replied with "Your welcome".

(-timeskip = A few minutes-)

"We lost over half our troops, Elena. And general Sutka…"

"I know,Azza."Elena's tired voice reflected what Azza felt. Sorrow, absolute sorrow.

In war, you lost men. But there hadn't been a loss this bad since the first battle of this part of the elf world war.

"Her learner, Vali, was my friend."Anakin said mournfully beside his older half sister by 5 years/ Azza. The boy had been crying. This much death wasn't new to him, but the fact it had been her friend killed changed matters.

"If I heard correctly, I think she may have been among the survivors. But I don't know how she fares now." Obi-Wan said, hoping to cheer him up just a little, give him even a thread of hope.

"Go on Anakin."Azza allowed him to leave after reading his pleading look on his face before she even said the words.

"General, could I go see how many of my friends-"

"Go on Soldier Winter."Azza allowed and he took off in a jog after Anakin.

"I never did know either of them well."Elena said, referring to Sutka and her learner.

"I heard learner Wylee, I think it was, was ready to be a general after this. Anakin was telling me all about it as soon as you and Isabella left for that minute so you could fix Isabella's makeup, and he wanted to be able to see it."

"He may still be allowed to. Assuming she is alive."Elena pointed out.

"Were any of your men affected?"Azza finally thought to ask.

"No, they had not yet realized we were flanking them."

"Many of my men were affected by the toxin, not the blasts. I think we'll have some rearranging of our troops to do if we plan on continuing this."

"We'll have to see how this all works out. Now Azza, you look as exhausted as your men. I order you to go and rest."

"You can't command me at all, I'm not your learner."

Elena raised an eyebrow like, "want to test that theory?"

"Fine….I'll see you in a few hours."


	4. chapter 4

To any other trooper, they wouldn't know what the heck the droid was talking about,but Jay was a medic, so he understood that medically, he was now completely healthy.

A little too happily, Jay swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood up, waiting for a head rush to knock him back down.

It didn't come. The only difference Jay felt was the cold air on his now bare chest. And the remains of a headache he had previously, but that was nothing new.

"You are free to go, ES-2473."The droid agreed.

"Do you still need any able bodied medics here to help?" Jay asked, as he slipped his shirt over his head.

"The situation is now under control."

Jay looked around. Nearly every bed in the medbay was full. There weren't enough doctors to go around to everyone.

"I'll be back." He told the droid, after he slipped on his armour. He was going back to his barracks for that shower he had been wanting.

Normally Blaze would be by his side, the two of them would be chattering about as they walked the halls. Though Blaze may be extcatly like Jay , and was like him in battle every way,they were still drastically different in their personalities. He would do most of the talking while Jay listened, laughing at a joke here and there or inserting his own jokes every once and awhile.

But now, Jay was alone as he walked through the halls. He held up his helmet to see the reflection in its polished exterior. Jay's dark hair needed attention,it was getting so long it began to stick up in places,but not nearly as much attention as the beard growing on his chin. Jay was usually clean shaven, but lately, he had forgotten.

He didn't relax that day until he felt the cool water fall over his shoulders.


	5. chapter 5

He stayed dressed in his fatigues, work in the medbay didn't require the darn beskar'gam that was constantly on Jay's body. It was some of the best armour around, but that didn't make it enjoyable.

He ran a hand over his newly shaved face. It felt great to be off the battlefield and clean, but as a medic that was clearly needed, it was like being on one battlefield, literally, off to another figurative one of the medbay.

Jay entered the room and knelt by the first friend he saw. The man had bone-white hair, and had a nasty gash over his could see evidence of shrapnel in his neck.

"Hold on."Jay said and returned soon later with a few instruments. His freind hadn't moved from his spot against the wall.

"Number and legion?"

"ES- 2426-They call me Jet. I'm from the 100th."

"Sorry to hear about all you lost."

" 'S not your fault."Though Jet looked like he wished it was so he could beat Jay up like he was the cause.

"You're going to want to be numb for this, I expect."

Jet's eyes moved to the scalpel,tweezers,needle and thread Jay had next to him and nodded warily."I got most of it out."

"You should've came immediately."

"I was waiting for my friend Trix."The numbing stem shot didn't phase Jet at all because he continued talking."Waited all night, he didn't walk in."

That was clone code for they didn't make came in on a stretcher, dead...If they returned at all.

There was no sugar coating it.

"I lost my brother Blaze. You going to the mess after this?"Being soldiers, and friends, you met many new friends everyday and by the end of the introductions you'd be meeting for dinner. Jay liked it that way.

"I was thinking about catching up on some sleep."Jet said.

"I'll meet you at 1700 for some food."Jay told him, that allowed time for him to help more people and Jet to sleep this off."You're going to feel and see blood, don't freak out."

"I've seen too much. I'm past that stage."Jet countered but still set his mouth in a straight line when Jay had to make a few incisions on his neck and shoulder. He held up tweezers and when that didn't work, a magnet. The tiniest pieces of shrapnel came loose.

As he did first, Jay cleaned the entire left side of Jet's face with a clean hydrogen peroxide wipe. Next he stitched up the incisions and gash on Jet's face, not making any conversation because if Jet were to try to respond he would risk getting a needle through the cheek.

Jay had gotten used to the feeling of looking into a mirror even when he was operating. Because it wasn't too long until Jay himself would have scars, and bruises, and gashes and broken and dislocated limbs.

It wasn't long at all.

When he finished, Jay gave Jet a hand up."See you later, Jet."

"Thanks, Jay."

Jay treated many more friends after that, he had gotten really good at the frequently seen wounds from the battlefield.

He felt eyes on him later, he had a brother with a nasty shoulder wound and twisted leg. In the army, when there were many injured, they were prioritized based by markings on their helmet. Jay hated seeing that system in a normal medbay, he just went brother to brother,but on the battlefield was different, there weren't enough medics, but here there were, and you'd have to be growing an extra limb or gushing blood to be treated out of order, and that was pretty infrequent. Except for bloody noses. You got lots of those from the fights that happened on ship.

Anyway, he felt eyes watching him, and he glanced over his shoulder. The bed he would go to next didn't contain a brother but a female, human like him, with blonde hair spilling out from under her head. From the outside, she didn't look much older than Jay was was more than ten and less than twenty. Despite her youthful appearance, Jay inferred that she was the learner that supposedly perished alongside her master.

They get younger by the battle, Jay thought as he turned back and finished with his brother.

Then he turned fully to face her. She didn't say anything, he didn't say anything, until he walked over to her.

Unlike with his friends, Jay couldn't tell what was wrong with this strange new girl in front of him. He had seen commander I. Alikia in here for a time, but she had left, probably as soon as she realized her friend would live.

That was one thing. Alikia's where so strong in the force and the elf force they could use them both in order to determine the well being of people. Other Elves endless they were in Elena's family by birth didn't.

He looked at the data pad next to her bed, and could feel her eyes on him as he looked at it. The girl must have had some neural damage because her eyes were unfocused,yet able to follow his pupils were unusually wide, a sign that may point to a concussion.

The datapad entry for a non soldier,even a human looked slightly different, than a soldier's. Name: Wylee, Vali Species:Human Gender:Female-Jay couldn't help but glance up a bit. He hadn't ever seen a female this close up before, or at least an immobilized female. Her facial features were different, chin and jawline smoother and (obviously) free of anything foreign.

Diagnosis: Blaster wound to the shoulder, entered through the back. Concussion-Jay mentally gave himself a high five- due to initial and aggravated pressure on the head.

Start editing here

He found himself staring at her again. She was attractive,of course to Jay any female would appear so, since he wasn't exposed to many of them. She seemed so….Well she was small for sure, or maybe petite was a better word. And Jay had no idea hair could be that light and blonde. He'd rarely seen green eyes like hers.

"Su'cuy- I mean hello Commander. Can you hear me?" It was a stupid question, but if she could answer that showed some signs of recovery.

Vali's green eyes narrowed a bit, and a confused expression came across her face. It was clear she wanted to know what happened and why she was here.

"Can you tell me your name?"Jay asked. She could register he was talking to her, that was good sign. Of course he already knew her name, but it seemed she had just woken up and the extent of injury needed to be figured out.

"Va-Vali."She stuttered, her voice uneven. But still understandable. She was probably recovering quickly due to Special Elf force powers and all that.

Jay knew she was probably fine, but something pulled at him and he couldn't bring himself to leave. Vali was the last patient he had to treat, and it was nearly time to go meet Jet for dinner.

Dinner. He bet that Vali hadn't eaten anything, and he wondered if she was strong enough to. If she was, the other medics would bring her something eventually.

He looked around to see if he saw any indication of the status of the other patients or the business of the other medics.

There wasn't any hustle now, most patients were sleeping or being looked at, or entertaining each other with cards or just talking. He turned back to Vali, but she had fallen back asleep.

Either she was really tired, or her concussion had really weird symptoms. Jay couldn't quite put this one on the scale that typically encompassed the intensity of concussions. It wavered, once again probably due to her Jedi healing attributes.

Putting the data pad down, he began to walk away, running a hand through his hair. He needed a break. As he neared the doorway he looked back at Vali one last time.


	6. chapter 6

He found Jet easily in the mess, few troopers had hair like he did.

"Su'cuy, Vode. Mevaar ti gar?"Jay knew the answer already but he really didn't care, he needed to start a conversation somehow.

"Naas."Jet responded, blinking a few times, obviously still trying to get sleep out of his eyes. Soldiers may have been trained to be alert at all times, but that was on the battlefield. If needed Jet could change in a flash.

"Where's the rest of your squad?"Jay asked him. Jay himself couldn't presently see his own squadmates, and besides, Blaze wasn't here anymore.

Jet pointed with his eyes to two soldiers who were clearly not following army protocol. They both had hair down to their shoulders and seemed to be in the middle of an extravagant story.

"Don't know how I survived this long."Jet said with a hint of a smile.

"I can relate to that."Jay thought of his own squad. He seemed to be the Jet of his squad, Blaze was the jokester. He wasn't very close to the other two, they mostly kept to themselves."We are the same yet we're also so different."

Jet nodded absently."As long as we're not too different."

Cole raised an eyebrow."What do you mean "too different"?"

"I've heard stories of some of us who have gone rogue. Left the army and gone AWOL because of other things they found in life. A girl, a family, that kind of thing."

For some reason,Jay found himself thinking back to Azza. "Wonder what it would be liketo have kids."

Jet blanched."Huh?"

"A family...I mean, besides everyone here brothers by heart."

"Well you're stuck here. This family is all you have, the only one you'll ever get."Jet frowned, disapproving of Jay's thinking. "We aren't supposed to think that way."

"I think we should be able to make our own decisions."Jay pointed out."Even if it's against their rules, we should still keep some of our lives."

"It wouldn't be worth it."Jet said quietly, almost in a mourning way.

"You really think that?"Jay asked.

"I'm supposed to think that. It's in our programming, for lack of a better word."

Jay shrugged lightly. "I don't think it's in all of us."

"Maybe you're right."Jet decided,and Jay noticed his eyes had a now sadder look to them."Maybe it's not."

"Jet?"

"Yeah?"

"You okay?"

"Yeah."

Jay wasn't sure what had gotten into Jet. Maybe it was his doubt about the rule. He himself had his own doubts,most of which were results of a lot of what-ifs in his own wandering mind. He knew it was easier to many of his brothers to just be ignorant of what they didn't know and weren't allowed to know. But Jay, and Jet it seemed, were different. Instead of being ignorant and not caring about what their life could be, they thought of what could be. If you asked any clone trooper on what they planned on doing after the war, you most likely would get a response along the lines of "I plan on spending many a day at 79'S!" or "Survive? That's a joke, right?" Very rarely did you get responses of "well I wonder what it would be like to settle down, raise a few kids and forget how young I'll be when I die."

"Hey, Jet. What do you want to do when this whole war is over?"Jay finally asked, after many silent moments.

"Huh? Oh, well, I'm not too sure; I was wanting to...I don't know Jay...I really don't know if it'll ever be over."

"You and me both, and me both."Jay took a sip of his drink and couldn't help but let his mind wander again. He knew they would be heading back into battle any day now, and that it may be his last one. But,as always, there was also a chance he would survive that battle, live on through the war. And then-Jay for some reason couldn't get the image of Vali from his mind again- maybe he'd be able to have a normal life and forget about his aging and start worrying about other things. Maybe he'd find a girl and have a few kids of his own- if clones could, that is. Jay didn't even know for sure if clones could have kids. And if he couldn't, well,Mandalorian and Elf culture wasn't too strict on whether your kids were biologically yours or not, and Cole knew there was enough kids in the galaxy needing to be looked after.

My mind is a battlefield, Jay thought. My thoughts are the blaster shots, going against each other in my mind. Maybe I'll never have a clear head. Maybe I'll never be out of a warzone. Maybe I've already lost...But what was the battle?

Jay didn't have the answers he needed. In fact he never did. But for now, his mind was on something it shouldn't be on;a future he didn't know he had. He could do little to guarantee that he would ever have a life out of the war, but staying alive was a start.

And a start was all he needed.


	7. chapter 7

He found out later that the weapon that had attacked them was called a "weed cutter", so named because it did in fact strike in the middle of a group of organic matter and destroy it like it was weeds. In this case, many of Cole's brothers. That, paired with the bomb at the end was enough to destry nearly the whole 100th battalion. And the toxic gas that came with was unidentified at the moment.

Almost all of the soldiers in the medbay had been recovering from the blasts of the weed cutter, and most only those lucky enough to be on the periphery had any hopes of survival. They had been whisked off to medical stations and to the med bays upon the republic fighters.

Still,Jay thought grimly, the casualty count,even excluding injuries was still extremely high, one of the highest he'd heard in awhile.

He rolled his aching shoulders, hearing a satisfying pop and relaxing them,and his grip on the data pad in his left hand slackened. He had gone back to his room with plans to sleep almost immediately, but his tense joints and scattered mind didn't allow for that. Instead he found himself thinking back to his conversation with Jet, about having families and disobeying rules. Programming? Jay didn't like to think of it that way even if it was the truth.

He began to bounce his knee on the ground beside his bed. He was sitting up with his legs over the side, and he was nearly eye level with a brother's hand that was flung loosely over the side of the bunk atop his, where Blaze used to sleep.

Jay knew that most troopers wouldn't survive,and that they lost many of them every day, but this didn't help the fact that Blaze was dead. It still hurt. A lot. Maybe he wasn't supposed to feel emotion on the death of a fellow trooper, but they were brothers, and as close as he was to Blaze, he wasn't just a trooper or a brother, he was also one of Jay's best friends.

The fact that every trooper was expected to live only three months in battle didn't help,either. Blaze had been way past three months.

No, it wasn't "just his time to die." It wasn't ever any clone's time to die.

The trooper above him snored a bit, and the bed creaked as he turned over.

At least they were getting some much needed rest. He knew enough of the trooper, who was relatively new,but still,at the moment couldn't remember his name. He shared a room with many of them, and at the moment most of them were shinies, sent to replace all the troopers they'd lost in the last battle. It occurred to him that Jet may be in here somewhere, maybe he was unable to sleep too.

Or maybe he's getting some much needed rest, unlike you. Jay thought as he moved to set the data pad down.

Knowing he would be staring at the underside of the bunk above him for another three hours, Jay laid back and after ten minutes of staring, willed his eyes to close.

Mercifully, sleep came to him.


	8. chapter 8

"We are in no need of extra hands today, ES-2473."

"I've told you, AP, call me Jay."

"I will call you your name once you call me mine."

Jay rolled his eyes."AP-504540."

This was regular banter between them when they greeted each other.. They frequently bantered like this, a doctor and his, well,assistant.

"Very well Jay. I will see you tomorrow. There will no doubt be more to treat when the few members of the 501st return tomorrow."

"Wait a tick. I'ma check in here and then I'll be on my way."Jay moved past the droid. He scrubbed up and found a pair of gloves. He had a rather unusual relationship with him, where some days, when Jay had been caring for other troops the droid had been a help to him. Today however, he was a nuisance.

"Your haircut is getting close to borderline."AP added to Jay's back.

The droid was such a mom.

"I'll fix it later AP just give me a few minutes!"

"Your commanding officer will not be pleased."

"I said I'll fix it."

Jay took a moment to look around. Most of the beds were now empty, half of them vacant and the other's occupants were walking about, being assisted by each other or other droids.

He didn't see any sign of the Jedi girl.

"Hey AP, what happened to Vali?"

"Learner Vali was released this morning."

"So the force really does speed up the healing process."Jay said to himself."Fascinating."

"Yes the efficiency of the midichlorians in aiding normal immune responses and internal feedback loops is most intriguing."AP-504540 answered anyway.

"I guess you're right AP."

"Of course I am."If droids could have a sense of humour, AP seemed pretty close to it.

"Well I guess I'll see you AP."Jay made a move to the door, dropping his unused gloves into the waste.

"Farewell Jay."

As he promised, Jay was on his way to take care of his hair. He had forgotten all about it the other night when he was shaving, and now that he had a few minutes, he felt it right to take care of it.

He had an odd way of cutting his hair but in a way it helped sooth him. First he shaved off a row on the left, then the right, working from the sides until they met in the middle.

He was finishing his second row on the right side when an alarm went off.

Jay and all the other clones were trained to respond to it immediately. He dropped the razor, almost forgetting to turn it off,grabbed his gun and helmet and sprinted down the halls from the refresher, jamming his helmet on as he did so.

"What's happening?"He asked the man running next to him.

'Well apparently there was an ambush where General Alikia and her men were investigating. The elf empiess(A/N: I forgot what I put in the previous chapters )seem like they're trying to take out another legion."

When they began to load the gunships, Jay found himself with many troops he didn't recognize. They must have done some rearranging to make up for all of Comma- General, she's an honorary general now that her Master's gone-Wylee's lost troops.

They could tell when they were approaching the drop zone because the ship began lurching back and forth, not totally from turbulence, but also from strikes from the enemy. Everyone on the ship tried to gain footing and reached for the overhead to hang onto to steady themselves.

The red light flashed.

Inside his helmet, Jay closed his eyes. He was never ready for a battle, even if it was what he was bred to be ready for. Once he entered a battle, he wasn't in control anymore. He couldn't be in control anymore. He always lost brothers and he couldn't help that, no matter how much he believed he could wish or will them back from the dead.

But no, it wasn't possible.

They were dropped off next to the temporary base. Jay saw a crowd gathering where Generals , Alikia and De Floreas and Wylee and Commander I. Alikia and A. Alikia stood along with their clone officers. Alikia was addressing the troops.

"Platoons two hundred thirty four through two hundred fifty-six, you are to report to General Wylee for the time being. The remaining troops follow me."Alikia ran off and the late coming troopers who would be with her followed obediently.

Jay wasn't among them. He was in platoon two hundred forty seven, and now the only remaining member of his old squad.

He wondered if Jet was here, he seemed to be Jay's newest friend. But Jay didn't know what his armour or helmet looked like, though, so he couldn't tell.

He turned his attention to General Wylee, along with all the had yet to address them.

"General?" A clone wearing the marks of a commander,Cole believed his name to be Akul, or Nexu or something along those lines.

The Jedi looked so small next to him, she was noticeably short, under the average height of a human female. And she was, Jay knew, about 13 standard years old, at the youngest she could be and the oldest 15.

She seemed to shrink under direction, she was still new to being completely in charge,Jay guessed, but quickly her eyes rose again and she addressed them as a whole.

"Attack pattern Theta three, as Alikia instructed us."Once again, she did not totally assume command, but after a while with time she would be addressing them with her own true orders.

But, time was not on anyone's side.


	9. chapter 9

"Medic! Medic we need a medic here!"

Jay ran toward the sound of the screaming, he saw a trooper shoulder-carrying his comrade behind the shelter of a half destroyed wall.

He slid down on his knees as the trooper set the wounded man down, as soon as his head hit the back of the wall he screamed.

The trooper that had rescued him looked like he didn't want to leave, he stood hovering beside his friend and occasionally looking behind him.

Jay took his helmet off to help him see better, then removed the wounded man's helmet to ease breathing.

There was a huge hole in his armour near the bottom of his rib cage. Jay carefully peeled away the armour and the man screamed again. As soon as it was clear Jay saw why: two of his ribs had been shattered, the fragments gathering inside his kidney.

Jay knew he couldn't do anything at the moment with his field kit. Putting his helmet back on and kneeling beside him he announced loud enough for his friend to hear.

"I need to get him out of here."

"I'll cover you."

This was the dangerous part, running with his back to the chaos. The friend he knew not the name of provided cover behind him as he carried the injured soldier on his shoulders.

The medlifter was close, Jay was almost there and he continued to hear his brother's laboured breathing in his ear. He was going into shock.

He was going to die.

Jay sped up faster, stumbling but he kept on. Blaster bolts were all around him on every side.

He heard, but didn't feel one strike flesh. The man he carried fell silent and Jay could see blood spilling from his left leg now, it was hanging down.

I'm not letting you die. Not you. Not like Blaze.

He reached the medlifter and the doctors inside took the brother from his shoulders. Jay watched as they applied a "4" to his armour.

He might make it.

The medlifter took to the sky and Jay watched a second, then turned back to the battle.

Jay watched the trooper that was covering him come stumbling up to him.

"I think he'll be fine." Jay said relieved, putting a hand through his hair.

"Thanks, Vode."

"Jay.I'm Jay."

"They call me Ray. That was my brother Dang. We're from the 100th."

"501st."

"If you got a moment could you bind my ankle, I think I twisted it again. I know in fact. I've done it too much."

Jay nodded and had him sit down behind cover. A simple injury like this maybe wasn't protocal, but he needed a break.

Ray's boot came off and revealed a swollen lateral malleolus, and also, that Ray's boot hadn't completely stopped a large piece of took care of that first with barely a wince from Ray.

Reaching into his pack Jay brought out the underdressing, spraying Ray's foot with anti-stick and wrapping many times around his ankle and then adding lateral straps of moleskin. Finally he added standard white tape atop it all, ripping it with his teeth after measuring it.

"Thanks."Ray breathed and slid his boot on over it. He stood up and took a few test steps, only slightly favoring it.

"Ice it when you get back."

"If I get back."Ray muttered.

"Well you need to see Dang again don't you?"

"You're right. I am going to stick by you, Jay, you seem a good guy."

They stepped out from behind their protection and into the fray. Shrugging his pack back on Jay lifted his blaster.

Not ten minutes later he heard,"Medic! Medic we need a medic here!"

"Rinse and repeat I guess."He groaned and said to Ray, inside the comfort of his helmet.

"I'll cover you."

Jay ran toward the sound of the screaming.


	10. New StroyAuthors note

**_Hello everyone. I have decided to do another story. It's going to be Azzas dairy along with what happens inbetween when she writes in her diary. You get to see some padts of the elf kingdom that are new. I made this elf kingdom up._** ** _The story starts on 11-15-2017 I'll explain how that works in it later._** ** _I got to page 37 and still have more to do. January the 2nd i shall have it posted if everything goes as plan. Ashoka and Barissas story I can't do. Sorry for getting your hopes up. I can do other stories just need ideas. Please put the ideas as reviews and if your a guest please put something to tell you apart from the other guests. I wish you all a Merry Christmas or holiday if you don't celebrate Christmas. My cousin knows Latin, French , German, Polish , English , Spanish , Poutoguess , Japanese , Chinese ,and Korean. That cousins life goal is to connect the world. She plans on doing that by learning every language in the world. She wants you to review your thoughts on if she is doing a good job. I think she is._**

 ** _-Brezzy_**

 ** _Hello people how read my cousin's stories. Please tell me in the reveiws if i am doing good on my life goal. I think I am. This can stop wars. If we all understood every single conutry we can keep peace. This life goal of mine is going to take years to accomplish but i am up for the changelle . If you need any help on translating any if the languages metioned above. If you can pm my cousin then pm her_**

 ** _\- Brezzy's cousin_**

 ** _Opps...I forgot to say the reason why my cousin is doing this. She's doing this to connect the world and keep wars from happening. She plans on marring a acctually prince._**

 ** _\- Brezzy_**

 ** _Yup I want to be a princess then a queen_**

 ** _\- Brezzy's cousion_**

 ** _Bye everyone. We both wish you a merry holiday. Please review. It means alot to the both of us._**

 ** _\- Brezzy and Brezzy's cousin_**


End file.
